


Ice cream

by royalDelirium



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: Ice cream sharing accidents on a hot day.





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estir/gifts).



> It's just a short something I wrote thanks to inspiration from tonight_aliv

The heat was radiating off the pavement and lingering in the buildings, the rows of trees giving their shade helped a bit, but it wasn't enough to stop it from seeping into the skin. Sorey had long since abandoned his tie and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons from his shirt. Even Mikleo had loosened his tie, his hair whilting into his face from where he usually kept it swept back.

 

Mikleo was barely paying attention to the arguement he was having with Edna, no his focus was on Sorey who wasn't paying attention to the ice cream dripping onto his hand, leaking over the edge of the cone where it had melted. He had to keep looking away from the scene, the temptation was strong.

 

"Hey Mikleo, you have to try some of this," Sorey said holding his cone out to his friend, when he noticed the attention. 

 

Mikleo shook his head, "I have my own and you picked a strange flavor, it's blue and not blueberry flavor."

 

"Oh come on, it's actually good!"

 

Sorey stepped closer to try to convince him to try the bright blue ice cream, but he stepped forward at the wrong moment. A parasol came out of seemingly nowhere wacked his arm knocking the icecream to the ground. Had they been paying attention they would have noticed that Edna had decided she had enough of being ignored. She hadn't expected Sorey to step in her way, her aim had been the Meebo who had forgotten their conversation.

 

The boys stared at the mess for a moment before Mikleo rounded on Edna with this fists clenched and his voice in his throat prepared to yell at her. Sorey put a hand on his arm to distract him and smiled. "Whoops, bad timing, accidents happen."

 

"That is no accident," Mikleo countered deflating.

 

"It's fine Mikleo," he replied keeping up with the bright smile.

 

He sighed and mumbled something along the lines of "it's not fine" before holding his vanilla ice cream out to Sorey. "Here take mine, not as interesting of a flavor, but..." he said glancing pointedly at where Sorey had unbuttoned another button, "you could use it more than me."

 

The confusion that had started to form on Sorey's face at the ice cream shoved in his face morphed into a large smile, far more real and brilliant than the one he had given them earlier. He threw his arm around Mikleo's shoulders. 

 

"Thank you! We can share," he took a lick from the cone while it was still in his friend's hands.

 

Mikleo shoved the cone into his hand and pushed him away. "It's way too hot to be hanging so close!" Now that he was actually able to see him he noticed the ice cream on the corner of his mouth. "Oh man, you are getting ice cream everywhere." Without thinking he reached over and used his thumb to wipe it away, sticking that thumb into his mouth.

 

Realizing what he did he shifts awkwardly, but easily accepts the cone back at Sorey's insistance. For some reason the vanilla flavor is far more delicious now. They pass it back and forth until it was all gone.

 

Two faces were a bit flushed and it wasn't from the sun. 

 

Edna strolled passed the pair with her parasol open covering her head so they couldn't see her, "you are welcome Meebo."


End file.
